Your Guardian Angel
by KrisTheFangirl
Summary: Freddie recievves a call from a frantic Sam. He rushes to her house to find a broken girl he never knew. Is there more to her then anyone ever knew before? Rated T for future chapters. Post-iLove You. This story is of them finding their way back to love!
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

The banging continued to loudly ring in my ears. The screaming of my name continued to stab at my heart.

"Sam! Get out here, NOW!" My mother screamed. The sound was barley muffled by my closed door and dresser that was now sitting directly in front of it.

"Samantha! Let's go!" My mother's stupid, useless, no-good boyfriend yelled.

The tears streamed down my face. I had walked in on my mother and her boyfriend "getting it on" on the couch. My ignorant, drunken mother wanted me to join in their "fun." How sick is that! I refused and quickly made a dash for my room. I locked the door and barricaded it quickly. Now, here I was, crying my eyes out in a fetal position on my bedroom floor. And I was absolutely terrified they would get in.

In my panic-stricken haze, I grabbed my phone and dialed the first number that came into my flooded mind.

"Hello?" Freddie asked.

"I… I need help!" I tried being quiet but the words were so choked that I failed miserably.

"Sam? What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked worriedly.

"At home. Please Freddie, come get me!" I cried into the receiver.

"I am already on my way. Just hang in there. And breathe for me! I'm going to get you out, but you need to stay calm, okay?" He told me.

"Just come to my window. And don't hang up!" I continued sobbing.

"I won't. I am already in my truck. Now, what's going on!" I could tell he was starting to get really worried.

"It's my mom…" I whispered afraid of her hearing me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked angrily.

"NO! But… just get here quickly. Or, I could be." I told him honestly. Just then the loud, obnoxious banging started up.

"Sam! I swear if you don't get out here, we will kill you!" My mother threatened. My cries just got worse.

"Freddie, hurry!" I begged.

"Hold on, Sam. I'm just about there. Stay with me alright?" He told me sternly.

"Oh… okay." I replied.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" They screamed in unison.

"Please, Freddie! Please!" I cried.

"Sam, I'm pulling up. Stay calm, Sweetheart. I'm almost there!" He promised me.

"I'm trying!" I said.

The door sounded like it was about to break, as the idiots continued trying to break it down.

FPOV

"I'm trying." She cried into the phone. I had never heard her cry so much in all my life.

I barely had the car stopped when I jumped out. As fast as I could, I sprinted across the yard. I got to the side of the house where Sam's window was. It could only be opened from the outside. I quickly grabbed a cinder block and moved it beneath her window. I got the lock open and quickly pulled myself inside. I was greeted with Sam's loud sobbing and even louder banging and screaming just behind her door.

"Sam!" I screamed into the dark room. Suddenly a light turned on and she was sitting right next to me, sobbing.

'Sam!" I rushed over to the bawling girl and pulled her too me. She grasped at my shirt and clung to me like a life preserver.

"Come on, Sam. We got to get out of here!" I told her as I stood up, pulling her with me.

"I need to get some stuff! I am never coming back here!" She told me through the rivers of tears.

I grabbed a duffel off the floor and together we started filling the bag with clothes, and other necessities. Just when we finally got the bag zipped, the top hinge of the door flew off. Sam screamed in terror, but I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window.

"Sammy, come on!" I said as I dropped her bag outside.

"I'll fall!" She screamed.

"I'll go first and I will catch you!" I promised.

I quickly lowered myself out of the window. As soon as my feet hit the cinder block, I turned to Sam.

"Come on! Get out of there!" I told her. I always knew Sam had a bit of fear of jumping, but this was only six feet. And I was right here to catch her. Quickly, though, she put her legs through, and turned her body. Slowly, but surely she began to lower herself down. One of my arms wrapped tightly around her torso, while the other reached up to the hand that still clutched the window. Once she was low enough, I grabbed her fingers, forcing her to completely let go, and fall against me. At the same time we heard the other hinge get knocked off. I sat Sam down on her feet and through her duffel over my shoulder. Then I grabbed her hand and ran just as her mom broke completely through the door.

"SAM! Get back here now!" We heard her scream. But, she was too late. I already was pushing Sam through the driver's side door of my truck. Before my door was even shut, I had the key turned and began speeding out of there.

As soon as we got about a mile away, I put my arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled her flush against me. Her sobs, which had begun to lessen, picked right back up. She buried her face in my neck and fisted my shirt in her small hands.

"Shh, Sam. You're safe! Just try to breathe deeply for me, okay? You will be fine. I swear!" I vowed to the poor girl.

"I was so scared!" She cried and clung to me tighter. Thank goodness it was dark. No police cars could see this illegal driving of mine.

"I know, Sam. I know. But you're out of there. And you are safe! That is what matters!" I told her softly. I turned my head, ever so slightly to keep my eyes on the road, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I heard her sniffle, softly.

"I'm going to protect you, Sam. No matter what it takes." I promised her.

"I know. That's… that's why I called you. And not Carly…" She told me honestly. Even though we had broken up about three months ago, we had both been much better about sharing feelings with each other. I still loved her, so much. And, hopefully, her feelings were still there.

"Now, are you going to tell me what really happened?" I asked her. I was actually driving the speed limit now. I wasn't in any rush to get back to Bushwell.

"Can it wait? I kind of need to like… Breathe for a minute." She whispered into my neck, were her face was still buried.

"Whenever you're ready. But for now, how about we run through a drive-thru?" I asked with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, nub." Hold habits do die hard I guess.

"Inside-Out Burger alright?" I asked.

"Sounds great." She replied. I could feel a small smile form against my neck. Not a big, happy one. But, this small one would suffice for now.

I was just glad to have her safe and sound in my arms, in my truck, with me. I couldn't ever live without her. She was my life. And, even though we were much better about talking our feelings, we still held back some. Even though I knew she knew she could trust me whole-heartedly. But, tomorrow, I would make her tell me what really happened.

No matter what it takes.

**Well… there you have it! Chapter 1! I hope you really enjoyed it. I am not sure how long this story is going to be but, as of now, I can say AT LEAST ten chapters. Probably more With LOTS of Seddie fluff. I will try and update regularly, but with playing varsity basketball, and school, and everyday life, I may be a little slow. BUT NOT TOO SLOW! I feel really excited about this story and will update as much as possible. Let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They make me happy! Also…. Whose POV do you like better? Sam or Freddie? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to update this yesterday but we played double over-time on our basketball game. Sorry! But here it is now! I'll try and update a little sooner next time. ENJOY! **

SPOV

I refused to let go of Freddie. We were still in his truck, but we were now parked in an old, abandoned parking lot. He had went through Inside-Out Burger and got both of us a burger, fries, and a Peppy Cola. We ate in silence, but he kept his arm around me. My legs were draped over his lap and my leaned against his shoulder. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want to worry him anymore.

Once we had eaten, he put the trash in his nerdy car trash bag. Then he spoke again…

"Okay, Sam. I need to know what's been going on. You can trust me, obviously. Please, tell me..." He begged. I pressed my forehead against his neck. He lifted a hand up and stroked my hair. Feeling comforted in his strong embrace, I began my story.

"You know my dad left when I was three. Before that my life was normal. Melanie and I actually got along. Everything was fine. Once he left, everything got bad. My mom was drunk all the time and she constantly had a new guy over. Not that best house to grow up in. That's why I'm kinda the way I am. Anyways, when Mel was eight, she left for boarding school. Everything went from bad to worse." I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"One night, mom got really drunk. She barged in my room and starting screaming at me about how everyone leaves her because of me. Meaning Mel and my dad, and the countless other guys she had been with. I started crying and she said to me _'Puckett's don't cry. Suck it up. You better get used to the world hating you.' _Then she walked over to me and slapped me. Right across the face. In my eight years, no one had EVER hit me. Until the age of fifteen, life just sucked. She constantly screamed at me. She didn't hit me all the time. Only once or twice a week. Once I turned sixteen, she really started "dating" more guys. She'd… she'd let them take a few slaps at me too. **(A/N Sam is 17 almost 18.) **This last year she's been really bad. Tonight… she went much farther out of line than ever before. I never thought she would turn into THAT…" I trailed off, still refusing to meet Freddie's eyes. His arms did tighten around me though, keeping me close to his safe body.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I got home from Carly's, and when I walked in my mom had her new boyfriend over. They were… on the couch. Doing stuff I really could have lived without. They wanted me to join in with them. When I refused, they both got irritated. I made a dash for my room and locked the door and pushed my dresser in front of it. They started banging on it and screaming. They… they threatened to kill me Freddie…" I whispered the last part. After all she has done to me that was the worse. Even worse then she saying she hated me.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I wish you would have told me, or someone, sooner! I just don't understand how she could do that." He told me.

"I know. I was just a naïve kid. I was afraid if I told anyone, they'd live me too. Even now! I'm afraid you are going to run off like everyone else! I'm just terrified okay! If I go back there, it will be so much worse. She... she might… GOSH I don't know, but please don't make me go back there! Please!" I begged! My sobs were loud and harsh.

"Sam, I won't make you go back there! I won't let you! Never in a million years, would I do that! You know me better than that. I don't know what to do, but you won't step back in that house. I swear to it!" He vowed to me. I felt him gently kiss my forehead, in an attempt to calm my fears.

"What if she finds me?" I asked worriedly.

"She won't." He stated simply. My cries began to lessen, but my fears still refused too.

"I'm so glad you called me. If would have waited two more minutes, they would have gotten to you… I can't live without you, Sam." He told me honestly. Of course, I believed him.

"I… I don't know how to respond to that. But, thank you." I chuckled. I never was good at sharing my feelings or receiving compliments. He chuckled too, at my thanks. His laugh was music in my ears. It was manly and so perfect. It always melted my heart.

"You're welcome, Sam. Anytime." He said. I was so tired, and it was late. I relaxed against him, and he understood. He knew me so well. He rubbed his hand up and down my back. Periodically, he would place a soft kiss on top of my head.

Of course, I still loved him. He was my first love. And we had only broken up a few months prior. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't have trusted him enough to tell him my life story. I miss him like crazy, though. How he used to hold doors open for me. How he used to hold my hand when nobody or everybody was looking. How he would call me out of the blue to say he was thinking about me. Everything! I wanted nothing more than to kiss him whenever I pleased. To hold his hand during school. To be next to him all the time and be able to lean in and have him wrap his arms around me. To not worry about anyone else in the world. I just knew I would never get over this kid.

"I love you, Freddie." I whispered silently into the darkness of the cabin.

"I love you too, Sam. I never stopped. And I never will." He replied. I had to smile at that. He was much too good to me. I sat up and stared at him intently. Gently, he raised his hands and pushed my curls behind my small ears. He always had a thing for my ears. They were small and oh so sensitive. He leaned in, only slightly, making sure I was completely alright with this. _'Always the gentlemen.' _I thought. I leaned in the rest of the way, until only a few centimeters separated us. Then, he gently placed his lips on mine. He kissed me softly, as if I was glass. But, it was filled with months of passion, and was totally fueled by love. I pulled away after a few moments and rested my forehead against his. His warm breath blew across my face and made me shiver in pure happiness. I smiled. And so did he.

"Are you ready to head back to Bushwell?" He asked me, breaking our silent little bubble of perfection.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." I replied and I yawned to prove me point. He chuckled again.

"Let's get back then, Princess." He stated. He leaned in and placed one more soft, perfect kiss upon my mouth, and then he started up his truck. I stayed put, however. I was too afraid that I would wake up and this all be a dream, if I did move. He granted me complete safety. Something I rarely ever felt before. And I relished in it. It was something I absolutely adored.

Then he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

I closed my eyes feeling so happy after such a traumatic day. I just prayed that tomorrow brings about better things.

And that Freddie would still be there…

**Thoughts? Good? Bad? Somewhere between? Please review! I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! I'll defiantly try updating the next chapter sooner! But, fair warning, I have another game tomorrow, so it might be a day or too! Follow me on and I'll try and keep you posted!**


	3. Chapter 3

FPOV

The drive from the abandoned parking lot was about half an hour from Bushwell. I drove with one hand and my other was wrapped protectively around Sam's shoulders. I kept her close to my body for her sanity. I knew being even slightly separated would only upset her.

As I drove, I felt her body slowly succumbed to the emotions and exhaustion that the day brought her. How I wish I could have taken her place. She's just a young girl. I know she is tough but, these kinds of experiences scar people. And she doesn't deserve to be scarred. She is beautiful, and funny, and loyal. She deserves a mother who loves her!

I've always figured something had happened to her. Something traumatic. But, I never would have imagined it has always been going on. I would have stepped in if I had known. But, thank goodness, she was safe now.

Finally, I got us back to Bushwell. It was midnight when I final got parked. My mom was in Tacoma for the weekend, visiting my Aunt Jennifer. I glanced down a Sam…

She was turned so her side rested against the back of the chair. Her knees were pulled up and leaned against the side of my chest. Her head was nestled on my shoulder and my shirt was clutched in her fist. She looked so small and vulnerable. I hated to wake her, but, I didn't want to draw any suspicion.

"Sam," I whisper softly, "Gotta wake up for me, Sam." I said slightly shaking her. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open in fear. She looked around nervously until she realized it was me.

"I'm sorry! We just need to get up to my apartment. It's late." I told her.

"Okay…" she whispered. I leaned across her and grabbed her duffel bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I stepped out of the truck and offered her my hand, which she took quickly.

We silently walked through the lobby, past a sleeping Lewbert, and into the elevator. She leaned against me, once the doors had closed. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her more firmly against me. Once we got to my floor, I unwrapped my arm, and grabbed her hand again.

I lead her down the hall way to my apartment. I unlocked the door and lead her through the darkened rooms, and to my bedroom. I flipped on my light and placed her bag on my bed.

"I'll some privacy. The shower's right through there, if you want to use it. Help yourself to anything you need." I told her. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some pajama bottoms and an old tee-shirt. Sam, who was still standing by my bed, turned to eye me. She walked over to me silently and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. I responded by wrapping my arms tightly around her torso and hugging her to me.

"Thank you…" She whispered against my neck.

"Anytime, Sam. Anytime…" I replied. She pulled away and I kissed her check before I turned to walk out of my room.

"I'll be finishing up some chores. Come get me whenever you're done." I told her and then shut the door.

My mom wanted me to do the dishes and other household chores while she was gone. When Sam had called, I was in the process of doing them, but now I needed to finish so I could focus solely on Sam. About twenty minutes later, she returned with wet curl hanging down her back and now was wearing a pair of short shorts and an old Ridgeway tee-shirt.

She was nothing short of gorgeous.

"You look beautiful." I said and she blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Benson." She said motioning to my dark blue pants and old shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I smirked. And she smiled! A real, nom-forced smile that melted my heart.

"I wouldn't get too full of yourself." She told me.

"I'll attempt." I laughed. And so did she. I relished in the sound of her sweet laugh.

"Are you ready for bed? You can sleep in my room. I can stay in here or sleep on the couch in my room. It doesn't matter…" I said.

"I don't want to take your bed from you. I already feel bad enough. I can take the floor." She replied.

"Why do you feel bad? Please, Sam? I'll feel better if you sleep in that bed." I told her.

"You're sure?" She asked unsurely.

"Completely." I stated. I lead her back to my room and walked her over to my bed. I pulled the blankets down, and then turned back to her.

"Want me to go to the living room? Or stay on the couch in here?" I asked.

"Can't you… can't you stay in bed with me? I… I really don't want to be alone. I'm just… I… I'm just scared, okay?" She said as tears starting shining in her eyes once again. Of course I'd stay with her!

"Sam! Don't cry, please? Please! Of course I'll stay with you, silly girl! I hate seeing you like this, so don't cry." I begged her. Quickly, I turned and went to flip the light off. As soon as the darkness covered the room, Sam let out a loud whimper. I got back as quickly as I could.

"Shh…" I tried soothing her. "You're going to be okay. I've got you. I've got you…" I whispered into her ear. I picked her up bridal style, and laid her gently on my bed. Quickly, I lay down next to her and pulled her small body against mine. She wrapped one arm tightly around my waist and she buried her head in the crook of my neck. She sighed against me, and I felt wetness against my skin.

"Sammy… I'm here, okay? No one's going to hurt you. I love you! Don't cry, Baby. It's gonna be alright." I whispered into her small ear. She didn't reply, though. She just held me even tighter, as if she was terrified I'd be gone if she lessened her grip.

"I love you, Sam." I told her again. I would tell her all night if I had to. I kissed her forehead softly and she snuggled even closer.

"I love you too. Don't leave me… Please!" She begged.

"I will never leave you, Sam. You don't have to beg me. I will always be right here. I'll be here whenever you wake up tomorrow."

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

"I promise." That was one promise I would never break. It would kill the both of us if I did.

"Now, go to sleep, Baby. You need it." I told her.

"G'night Freddie…" She mumbled softly.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I'll be here, always. Don't EVER worry about that." I promised her. Her body slowly went slack on top of mine but, I continued to hold her tightly. I vowed to never let anyone hurt her ever again. I pressed a soft kiss against her temple and buried my face into her still damp hair.

"I love you so much, Sam." I told her once more, even though she could no longer hear me. I felt the exhaustion of the day's events come over me quickly. Soon, I followed Sam into a world of unconscious dreams.

I just hoped it was better than the world she had been thrust into seventeen years ago…

**Hope you liked it! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will try and update I need my people's thoughts and opinions! I really do take what you guys say, into account!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! I am so sorry for the delay. A ton of stuff has gone on recently and it has been so unexpected. Please forgive me! Hopefully this won't happen again, but, with life, you may never know! I hope you guys are still interested in this story! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please send in reviews, to help me keep going!**

SPOV

The first thing I became aware of when I woke up was the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. Then all the memories came flooding back to me. The screaming. Freddie. Inside-Out Burger. Everything…

I realized I was in Freddie's bedroom and my body was draped over his. Both of his strong arms were around me and my head rested under his chin. His breathing was deep, indicating he was still asleep. I lifted my head from its comfortable position on his chest, and stared at him.

He was so beautiful. His face was nearly flawless except for a small scar above his right eye. He had a strong, manly jawline, and cheekbones. And his full lips pursed out ever so slightly, giving him a pouty look that I found completely adorable. And his eyes…

They were deep-set, and big. They were the richest milk chocolate color I had ever seen. And whenever he stared at me, it felt like he could see straight into my heart and soul. He had definitely grown sense puberty. He was about 5'10" now and was built! He worked out nearly daily, and it showed. His arms were bigger then my head and his chest had broadened. He wasn't that scrawny little kid anymore. That boy was long gone, and in his place was a man.

A man whom I loved.

I looked at the clock and realized it was still early. And, after the night we had had, I knew we needed more sleep. So, I snuggled back into his warm embrace. My head lay right over his heart, and I was lulled back into sleep by the sound of his steady heartbeat.

FPOV

I woke up at 10:00 to a still sleeping Sam. She was stunning with her hair fanned across our shared pillow, and her lips were slightly parted. She looked peaceful, unlike yesterday; however, I did take note of the large dark circles under her lovely eyes.

Gently, I stroked my fingers across her cheek. She sighed slightly and squirmed closer to my body. I savored this moment, because I didn't if she would still be the same girl when she woke up. And I knew she would never be this vulnerable in public. The poor girl was so afraid of somebody else hurting her. But, she trusted me not. And I wouldn't… ever!

I continued stroking my fingers across her exposed skin. Within a few minutes, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Good morning." I whispered huskily.

"Morning…" She yawned.

"Did you sleep alright?" I asked.

"Mm hmm…" She mumbled. She looked up at me then, with her big blue eyes, and bit her lip. Instantly I knew what she wanted. With a smirk, I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. With a gentle tug, I pulled her lower lip from between her teeth and into my mouth, and gently sucked on it. She moaned against my mouth, and she had no idea what that sound did to me. After a moment, I pulled away. She had a big smile on her face, which mirrored mine. And her gorgeous eyes shone with pure happiness.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Hungry?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Hi, have we met?" She said sarcastically.

"Let's go make something, then." I said with a laugh. I threw the blankets off our bodies and jumped out of bed.

"Where's all the energy from?" She asked.

"Just in a good mood, I guess."

"I like it." She said with a smile and followed me into the kitchen.

"Anything special you want?" I asked as I rummaged through the cabinets.

"Nah… Just feed me boy!" She said demandingly.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and she laughed. I pulled out a carton of eggs and some bacon.

"Take a seat Darlin' and let me serve you." I said in a southern accent.

"Alright cowboy." She said. She sat on a barstool while I whirled through the kitchen frying bacon, scrambling eggs, and toasting bread. She was quiet while I worked. I hoped she wasn't retreating into her head. That was the last thing I wanted.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said softly. But, I could see right through her. She didn't use a witty, sarcastic remark like she normally would have. I turned around and sat the plates on the counter and looked at her. I realized her cheeks were shining with new tears. Quickly I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. I bent down just a bit so I was eye level with her. I used my thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"You're… You're being so good to me." She sniffled.

"Wha… Sam! Of course, when aren't I nice to you? I love you, Sam! I always take care of you, sweetheart." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and my lips lingered there for s moment, trying to soothe her fears.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered after a few moments.

"It's okay. I will always be here to help you Sam. Please, understand that! I really do love you, so much!" I told her with my hands on her cheeks. She only nodded at me, which was better than her crying. Her tears always ripped a whole in my heart.

"How about some grub, now? It's pretty good if I do say so myself." I smirked, hoping to get her to smile for me.

"Okay." She replied and gave me a small smile. _'Better than nothing' _I thought to myself. I placed a quick kiss on her cheek and turned to grab our breakfast. I placed one plate in front of her, and then took my seat right next to her.

"Eat up, baby. You're going to need it." I stated.

"Why?" she asked me worriedly.

"Don't worry but, we have some business to take care of."

"What kind of business?" She asked, still worried.

"Just some basic things; you'll be fine." I said.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter five! I wrote this in my biology class, when I was supposed to be learning about global warming or something. But, I decided that you guys, my lovely readers, are more important! **

FPOV

I told Sam I'd let her know of my plans after she ate and showered. I wanted her in her bets frame of mind when I told her. I didn't think she would mind, but you never know. The plan was simple and, hopefully, full-proof.

I was relaxing on the living room couch when I heard her footsteps coming towards me, slowly. She rounded the corner and stopped. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a Penny-Tee that said "Bacon Farm" on the front. She let her hair fall in wet, loose ringlets down her back.

_'Beautiful…' _ I thought to myself. I patted the seat next to me and she made her way over to me, slowly. I could easily tell she was nervous. She was terrified that I would send her back to her mother. That I would leave her- hurt her- like everyone else in young life. She stared at me with wide, frightened eyes, and I grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"Alright, my mom is going to be back this evening and we need to decide what we are going to tell her. I know she doesn't particularly like you and all, but she isn't stupid. Or heartless. Your mom knows where Carly lives, but not me. So, you'll stay here. But, Carly and Spencer need to be in the loop. You talk to the two of them and I will take care of my mom. We're going to keep you safe, Sam." I told her. She kept her head bowed down and I could tell she was still upset.

"Hey," I tilted her head up to look at me, "If she does, somehow, find you here, then we'll lie. Say you ran away to start over or something… I know you're scared but, Baby, you've got to trust me. She isn't going to get near you again. She will never touch you, or harm you, ever again, Baby." I promised her. Her beautiful blue eyes shone with tears, as she gaped at me. The tears threatened to spill over the rim of her eyelids any second.

"I do trust you! But, if she hurts you, in any way, I… I won't be able to live with myself…" She choked out.

"She won't hurt me, Sam. You are my priority and I will keep you safe. I love you so much. You really have no idea what you mean to me." To help emphasize my point, I leaned forward and placed a quick, soft kiss, on her lovely lips. I could feel her tremble under my touch. I pulled back and saw a tear slip down her cheek and I kissed it away, and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's probably still too early to go to Carly's," I started, "We can just hang out and relax here, if you want. You know, watch some movies and just cuddle." I smirked, knowing she would love it. And knowing that relaxation would do her good.

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a small smile.

I pulled away from her to get up and find us a movie.

"What do you want to see, gorgeous?" I asked.

"Something funny… I don't think I can really handle much else right now." She said turning her head.

"Hangover?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Shush, yeah!" She said with her genuine Sam smile, that I loved.

"Just don't tell my mom. She doesn't know I have it." I laughed.

"You may give her a stroke if she finds out, Fredward!" She laughed.

"She would probably kill me first!" I said. And she laughed at that too. I got the movie in and went to the linen cabinet to grab us a warm blanket, to curl up under. I pulled the blinds shut, and walked back to the couch. As soon as I sat down, Sam curled her small, petite body against mine. I throw the blanket over us, and clutched her close to me. I pushed play, and watched the previews begin rolling…

SPOV

We didn't talk much during the movie; just laughed our butts off! My legs ending up being draped across his and his arm was wrapped protectively around me. Our laughs melded together in a beautiful and welcomed sound.

About halfway through the movie, Freddie got up to get us drinks. I told him to get me some water. I detangled myself from him so he could get up. Before he did though, he leaned in and captured my lips with his. I moaned against his mouth in surprise and it only egged him on more. Suddenly, I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth. I eagerly accepted him, and our tongues rubbed together slowly, passionately.

All too soon, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. His warm, sweet breath flowed across my face ad he caught his breath.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, staring into my eyes.

"Kay." I said softly, smiling up at him. He turned his back and walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smirk, because he gave me a very nice view. He was entirely perfect.

"Hurry up, nub! I'm thirsty!" I faked complained.

"Hold on!" He teased back. I chuckled at our banter. It was so _us. _

I leaned my head back on the couch, and smiled in pure happiness. I was so lucky to have Freddie in my life. He was so wonderful to me, and everyone else around him. I would do anything to repay him for it…

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, breaking me from trance. He sat two glasses of water on the coffee table in front of me.

"Nothing much…" I said. Though, honestly, it was everything.

"That's a pretty big smile for it to be nothing." He said. How does he read me so well?

"Okay… I was just thinking about you." I whispered self-consciously. He kneeled down directly in front of me, so that he was eye level with me, and placed his hands right above my knees.

"Was it good then?" He smiled.

'Yeah, just… I can't ever repay you for what you've done for me. You have really done so much, and I just will never be able to thank you. I really do love you, Freddie. So much that it hurts! I realize I don't show it enough, but I do. I love you! And… Ugh. I don't even know what I am trying to say… You are the only person who does that to me…" I looked down so he couldn't see my eyes, but he immediately grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He would make me share everything about how I felt, because he knew it would heal me. And I wouldn't fight him, because I _liked _it. I could be completely honest and he wouldn't hold it against me.

"You don't have to thank me. I would do it all over again for you in a heartbeat. I love you too, Sam, more than anyone, or anything, that has ever been in contact with my life. You are beautiful and smart, witty, and loyal. I can't get enough of it. I am never, ever, going to leave you, baby. Unless you order me away. I'll always be right here," I said, placing my hand gently over her heart, "And it IS enough that you love me. It will always be enough." He peered right into my eyes, willing me to believe him. Which I did…

"You really do mean everything to me…" He said. I couldn't reply. I just placed my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. My face instinctively buried itself in his neck, and I breathed in his unique smell. And he hugged me back tightly.

Our embrace was suddenly broken up by a very loud, very hard knock on Freddie's front door. We both jumped apart at the banging.

Freddie stood up and took a step towards the door. I stood up behind him and followed suit. Suddenly they banged again, even louder this time, and I lurched forward and grabbed his hand, and hid my face in his back. My worst fears were beginning to surface, again.

Freddie motioned for me to get out of view of the door, and I did, with tears streaming down my face.

My mother had tracked me down…

**Cliffhanger… DON'T KILL ME! I really hoped you liked this chapter! Please ****REVIEW! ****I can't tell you how happy they make me :D **


	6. Please Read

READ!

Hello Readers,

First of all, I hope you guys haven't given up on me. These past few weeks have been a real living nightmare. My best friend, sense the 1st grade, was in a major car accident. She suffered traumatic head injuries, along with a broken arm, leg, and collarbone. She was in a coma for two weeks and, finally, after a long, scary wait, she came through. Up until this past Friday, she has had no memory or her life what so ever. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her in the hospital. Thank goodness! I haven't had ANY motivation to do anything. Eat, write, go to school, or live hardly! It has been such an awful time.

My friend is going to be perfectly fine, or so the doctors say. And that is the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I can only pray you guys haven't given up and abandoned you… Cause I would never do that. But, she is my best friend, and I thought I was going to lose her. All I can tell you now is that the next chapter is being typed RIGHT NOW and will be updated either tonight or tomorrow.

I sincerely apologize for this delay, and I can only hope it won't happen again. But, life throws you curve balls sometimes, and you can never predict when it will happen.

Lots of love… AND APOLOGIES!

-Kristin


	7. Chapter 6

FPOV

I motioned for Sam to hide. I could only guess that the loud, obnoxious banging came from her psychopathic mother. I quietly opened the closet door and grabbed the old baseball bat that my mom kept in there.

Sam had run into my bedroom and shut the door. I wish I could be in there with her… She needs me! And she was probably beginning to have a panic attack.

Slowly, I opened the front door, only to be greeted by the horrid stench of cigarettes and whiskey. The smell was accompanied by a very tall, blonde, strong looking woman.

Pam Puckett.

"Hello? I said questioningly.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked harshly, taking an unwelcome step inside of my apartment.

"She ran away. Out east. Because of YOU!" I seethed. This devil woman has hurt my Sam far too much to deserve any once of respect from me.

"Listen here, Boy… That girl ruined EVERYTHING for me. That little whore can starve and die for all I care. I should have aborted her when I had the chance! My life would have been perfect without that burden child!" She screamed at me. I gawked at her before I could speak.

"You neglected her ever sense she was only a baby! She had every right to hate you! She didn't deserve the life you forced her into! And now she is gone!" I yelled back. I was completely caught off guard when she lunged forward and slapped me, hard, across the face.

"You're just gonna hit me like you did Sam? Well, guess what? I won't back down to you! You're a filthy monster! Sam was a wonderful person, and you were jealous! And you drove her away! You're all alone!" I yelled.

"I'll find her. And I'll kill her! Don't ever forget that kid!" She screamed one last time, and then walked out, slamming my door.

I was completely taken aback by Pam Puckett. Who could ever be that cruel? Especially to their own child?

Suddenly, I remembered that Sam probably heard every word screamed. I re-gained my bearings and ran into my room. When I through open, I saw Sam sobbing in the corner, clutching my pillow to her chest.

Slowly, so not to startle her, I walked over to her. I knelt down in front of Sam, and placed my hand on her upper arm, but she refused to lift her beautiful face from my pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Sam…" I whispered.

"Why! Why me, Freddie? I never did anything to her! Am I really that awful!" She scream cried.

"Wha… Sam! You have to call down. It's not healthy, Baby!" I grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the side, pulling her completely against me.

"You are not an awful person, Sam. You're far from it. It's not your fault, Sammy. Your mother is a horrible person and you did not deserve that life. You're out of it now, and, I swear, not matter what she said, she will NEVER hurt you again." I vowed to her. I held her tightly against me, stroking her hair with one hand.

"She could…" She choked out against my shoulder.

"She won't." I promised. I heard her sigh softly, and snuggle closer to me. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and leaned us back against the wall.

I would do anything to keep her safe. To keep her happy…

Soon, Sam dozed off against me and that gave me a little bit of time to stare at her beautiful face.

_"How can someone not love her?" _I thought. She was so beautiful… so vulnerable.

I must have fallen asleep too, because the next thing I became aware of was opening my eyes to a dark room. The only light came from the bright moon outside my window. My face was buried in Sam's warm neck, but I needed to know the time. I forced my head to look up at my clock, and it was already after six.

We hadn't dozed as I thought! We feel completely asleep! It was worth it though!

"Sam," I whispered quietly, "Gotta get up for me, Baby." I said a little louder. She mumbled something against my neck, and I chuckled. "Come on, Sam. We fell asleep." I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Can't we sleep?" She whined.

"I wish. But, we need to get up. My mom is going to be home soon, and you need to go talk to Carly and Spencer."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after six, but I want you to go talk to them before my mom gets home. That way you can wait over there and then I can come get you." I told her.

"Your mom is going to be mad…" She whispered.

"Just let me deal with her. We are going to be eighteen soon, so we can get out of there, but you need somewhere to stay until then. I really think she will be okay with this. Especially once I tell her of the circumstances. "I said.

"I hope your right." She said, as she stood up.

"Aren't I always?" I smirked.

"Hmm…"

"You now I am." I smiled.

"Whatever you say." She smiled back.

"Okay, so when you talk to Carly and Spencer, tell them what really has happened. But, make sure you also tell them what to tell your mother if she happens to come back. Or if they run into her or something." I told her.

"And that would be?" She asked, sitting on my bed.

"What I screamed at your dear mother. That you decided to run off East somewhere. Make sure you let them know that! We cannot have clashing stories." I said firmly.

"Okay, I ran off east. Got it." She said laying back.

I walked to the bed, and leaned over her, resting my weight on my elbows.

"It's all going to work out." I promised.

"I trust you." She said, leaning forward to place her lips on mine. Happily, I responded and kissed her more firmly. Soon, I pulled away, and watched her lips push out slightly, making a slight pout.

"We have more time for that later. Right now you need to get over to Carly's." I said, sitting up.

"Okay," She stood up, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Sam." I said as I kissed her one more time, "Make sure to stay over there until I come get you, alright?" I asked.

"Alright." She said as she walked out of the room. I stood there until I heard the front door shut, and then lay back on the bed.

"I really hoped my mom would be okay with this… Sam needed me.

**Sorry this is kind of short. I hoped you liked it. As long as there are no more complications with my friend, I should update sooner. Again, I am really sorry, but my best friend means the world to me. I still love this story and I don't want you guys to think I abandoned it Anyways… How do you think dear old Mrs. Benson is going to react? You'll just have to wait and see **


	8. Chapter 7

FPOV

Moments after Sam went over to Carly's, the front door re-opened. I walked out of my bedroom to find my mom lounging on the couch with her feet propped up.

"Hey mom, how was work?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Okay. Just really busy… How was your day?" She asked me as she took a drink form her water bottle.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something and I need you to keep an open mind…" I told her. She eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything, much to my surprise.

"Alright mom, so you know Sam, and, I realize she isn't your favorite person but, something… Something happened last night…" I said.

"IS SHE PREGNANT!" My mom screeched.

"NO! Geez mom… morals remember? But, she did call me last night crying. Her mother and her crazy boyfriend where extremely drunk and trying to break into her room. They were screaming and saying they were going to kill her. When I got there I had to climb through her window and I found her sobbing in the floor. I packed a bag, grabbed her, than we ran for it. Just as we got out the window, the door hinges broke and they came in. Mom, if I hadn't gotten there when I did, she may not be here today." My mom just stared at me intently, than she spoke…

"Where is she now?" She asked.

"At Carly's. She is talking to them now."

"And is either of you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"We are both fine. She is kind of traumatized by the whole thing, which is understandable, but we are going to be okay." I said.

"So what do you think we should do then Freddie? We don't have an extra bedroom here, Hun." She said softly.

"Mom, don't freak out okay but, she stayed with me last night. In my room. AND NOTHING HAPPENED! She was too terrified to be by herself and I wasn't about to let her stay anywhere else, or go outside alone. Earlier today her mother came here searching for her, but I told her Sam had run away off east. That's the story she is telling Carly and Spencer," I paused for a moment, catching my breath, "She trusts me, Mom. And I don't wanna lose that. We are almost 18, and we are responsible. Just let her stay here with me. I want her to feel protected…" I was getting slightly emotional, silently praying my mom would she what needed to happen.

"Look," She said, "She can stay here BUT I have some ground rules. She must help out around the house with chores. Second, she better take her school work more seriously. You two WILL graduate on time, and with acceptable grades. And If I get suspicious of you two, there will be cameras in your room and you will be on the couch in MY room." She said firmly.

"Understood! I think she already guessed that. And she has been doing better in school these first few months. And don't call her a "delinquent", please?" I asked.

"I won't Freddie. I'm not that heartless. I trust you." She said.

''Thank you Mom… So much!" I said as I got up to hug her.

"You welcome. You're a good person, Freddie; a good friend to those two girls." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Mom." I said, hugging her tighter.

"I love you too, Honey. Now, go get that girl and make her feel at home. I'll stay out of your business for tonight so she can get acquainted to the place. And be sure to make sure she knows that she is welcome to anything." She told me.

"I will!" I said as I ran for the door to go get Sam. I heard my mom chuckle behind me at my frantic pace.

I quickly got across the hall and was surprised to see Sam sitting on the couch, in the dark, with her head in hands. She was obviously crying.

"Sam? Sammy…" I said as I walked over to her. I knelt right in front of her and spoke softly, "Look at me. What's wrong?" My hands went to replace her on her face.

"Carly," She choked out; "She doesn't believe me!" She sobbed. WHAT!

"That's ridiculous! Where is she at!" I was absolutely furious. Carly was supposed to be Sam's best friend!

As soon as I stood, Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me back down, "Don't. Spencer's dealing with her now…" She sighed.

"What exactly did she say to you?" I asked, trying in vain to stay calm for Sam.

"That no parent would ever hurt their child like that. That I only want attention because I don't get enough of it because SHE is always in the spotlight. And that, if it was true, I would have gone to the police instead. Then she continued to call me a conniving liar and ran upstairs…" She kept her eyes downcast, refusing to meet mine, "Spencer just apologized and ran after her. I didn't know where to go because I couldn't come back yet!" She cried. I leaned forward and pulled her into a tight embrace and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"Then he can deal with all her crazy. I am so sorry that she reacted like that. But, on a better note, my mom's cool with you staying with me, with us! You just have to help out with chores and really pick up on your school stuff. But, I'll help you! So it won't be too hard!" I told her, pulling back to stare at her face. I watched her go from a frown to a full-out grin in a matter of seconds.

"I will!" She smiled and hugged me again. I just laughed as we hugged each other.

Whenever I was with her, nothing else mattered. She was my security, and my happiness. I pulled away and slowly leaned back in, claiming her lips with mine.

SPOV

As Freddie kissed me, all of my other fears and worries quickly washed away. His strong, warm embrace made me feel safe, comforted. And his mouth erased all of my doubts easily. All too soon he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine before he spoke,

"Wanna head back?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I whispered. He placed another soft kiss on my nose and then stood up, pulling me with him. He grasped my hand as we walked back across the hall, leaving Spencer to deal with Carly's major issues, and back to his home…

Our home.

Hope you like it… and yes, this is definitely an OOC story, but that's what I want. OH… and my friend is doing great! She will be released on Friday! PARTY!


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay… This story is soon going to be coming to a close soon (which I am sad about)... But I'm not done writing! I've got many more ideas in store for you all! Including some Hunger Games fics **

**SPOV**

It was late, nearly midnight, and Freddie and I were lounging around in his bedroom. We were watching a movie, because we were still to amped up from the day's events to sleep.

I was curled in his arms, with my face pressed against his neck, just relaxing. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around me and his free hand played with my curls. Occasionally we would speak, but for the most part, we stayed quiet. We were both completely content to listen to the other's even breaths and steady heartbeat. An evening like this was very much needed. Finally, I snuggled even closer to him and, feeling protected, I closed my eyes and let my mind begin to drift off, all while being wrapped up in his strong embrace.

The sunlight was streaming through the window, and landed on my face. I heard Freddie groan at the sudden, intense, beam of light that came in. Gently, he extracted himself from me, and rolled off the bed to go close the blinds. I sighed softly when he got up, instantly missing his warmth. As he fiddled with the blinds, because he was still half asleep, I rolled over and lay on his pillow and inhaled his unique scent.

Last night, sleeping in his arms, IN OUR HOME had been nothing less than perfect. I knew absolutely no harm would come to me here, with him.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as Freddie rejoined me on our bed. He pulled me close to him as he snuggled back up against me.

"Mornin'," He said groggily, "Sorry 'bout the light."

"It's not your fault," I yawned, "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." He said and pulled my face to his and kissed me. He pulled away after just a moment, but kept his hands on my face, caressing my cheeks, and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love having you here." He said, in a husky voice.

"I love being here… it's comforting." I whispered the last part.

"How so?" He asked, pushing my wild mane of curls behind my ears.

"I'm not constantly worried about getting hit, being yelled at, or just being cold or hungry. I feel safe…" I paused to stare into his eyes, "I know that you won't hit me if I get back late. I've… I've never felt that way before. I… I don't know, Freddie… It's like…" He cut me off by kissing me deeply. He rubbed my bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. Eagerly, I obliged, thankful he understood why I felt the way I did. When he pulled away, I couldn't keep myself from pouting slightly, and he chuckled.

"I understand, Sam. Completely. Don't you EVER worry about any of those things here, okay? It will not happen. I swear. You're too important to me to ever lose." He said with such conviction that I had to believe him, not that I ever didn't.

I grinned widely and wrapped my arms tight around his neck. I felt his face spread into a smile against my shoulder, at my sudden embrace.

"Hungry?" He asked after a moment. I gave him a pointed Look.

"It's me, Freddie. I'm always hungry." I said flatly. I stood up from the bed and he chuckled. Freddie took my hand and led me into his, our, kitchen.

"Whatcha' want?" He asked.

"Food." I said as I grabbed water from the fridge.

"I figured that much out, Baby." He laughed, "But, seriously…" He asked again.

"I really don't care. Just feed me something. I'll eat whatever." I said.

"I know." He smirked. I just stuck my tongue out at him, internally loving that sexy smirk of his.

I watched closely as Freddie made breakfast. I watched the way his arms flexed as he stirred the pancake batter. I watched as his face contorted into a grimace of concentration as he attempting cracking eggs, but had some trouble. And the way his back muscles moved so effortlessly as he reached for plates. Finally, he sat down next to me and sat a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of me. As well as a glass of orange juice. My man could sure cook…

"Hope this satisfies you, ma lady." He said.

"A bowl of cereal would have been fine. This goes above and beyond." I said as I ate.

"Glad you approve." He said as he ate.

We talked about nothing important most of breakfast, but then he decided to talk of the sticky subject… Carly.

"I don't know what to do Freddie. I mean, she IS supposed to be my best friend, who I can tell anything to. But, to me, it seems as if I was just a tool for her. I don't want to see her." I told him.

"But, I know you Sam. This is going to eat at you until you two work it out." He told me pointedly.

"Well, I don't want to see her yet. Maybe in a few days, but for now? No." I said

"It's your decision." He said as he grabbed the plates and tossed them into the sink.

''Are you mad?" I asked, slightly worried.

"No. I just don't want to see you mope around for days because of her." He said, looking quite irritated. I KNEW IT!

"I'm not going to mope, Freddie. I want her to calm her chizz and THEN I'll talk to her. I felt pretty betrayed!" I said getting upset. Against my will, my eyes started to feel hot, as tears welled in them.

"Sam… Don't cry." He said as he came forward to hug me, but I placed my hand on his chest.

"I don't need this, Freddie. I'm not putting myself at risk to go talk to her. I can't take rejection right now. I wish you'd see that." I said, my eyes looking down. He grabbed my chin and tilted it up to look at him.

"I'm sorry. Don't get upset. Take your time, Sweetheart. I just want you to be happy… Really." He said. I just nodded and leaned in. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. Suddenly he grabbed me around the waist and flung me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but squeal as we went back to his room. Silently, I hoped his mom had already left.

He put me on the bed, and kissed me. Slowly at first, then harder and deeper. His tongue had already claimed mine, and we gripped each other tightly as we kissed. His body lay over mine, and his hands roamed my sides. Then, one slipped its way just under my shirt to rub my, very full, stomach. We continued this session for a few more minutes, until we both pulled away, desperately needing air.

"You can take a shower if you want." He said after we'd caught our breaths.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" I asked.

"NO! I… gah… Sam. That's not what I…" This time I cut him off by kiss.

"I was kidding Nub. But yeah, I'll go take one." I smiled as I slide off the bed.

"Don't do that to me!" He laughed.

"We shall she." I laughed as I closed the bathroom door.

I could definitely get used to this, I thought…

**Good? I hope so! Again there may only be another chapter or two after this… not sure yet! Please review though! **


End file.
